Arigatou!
by Analicious
Summary: Kadang-kadang, mengucapkan beribu terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup. RnR please.


**Terima Kasih**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H.**

**Warning : Absurd**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**~000~**

_**Sabtu, 20 Januari 2013**_

_Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan saat itu._

_Ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah sampai di kamar pasien. Di sekitarku ada orang tuaku, Ino, Naruto, dan yang paling utama Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya terdiam di belakang Naruto, seraya tersenyum tipis menandakan kalau ia tidak ingin aku melupakan bahwa dia ada di kamar itu, meski pun dengan letak yang terselubung._

_Orang tuaku bilang, aku pingsan ketika sedang menuju kamar mandi (tapi bukan karena terpeleset). Ketika kutanya alasannya, mereka pasti akan langsung mencari topik lain, atau menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah lain. Kenapa, sih? Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan kecilku, 'mengapa?'_

_Ah, sudahlah. _

_Naruto terlihat lebih bawel dari biasanya. Pemuda itu semakin sering berceloteh, bahkan mengomeliku kalau aku sudah melanggar aturan dokter. Hush, siapa dia sih!_

_Tapi tak apa, di sampingku masih ada Ino. Gadis yang selalu dikenal ramah dan pintar di sekolahku itu, terlihat sangat setia menungguiku. Kudengar dari Kaasan, gadis itu rela dua hari absen sekolah untuk menungguiku tersadar dari komaku. Dan jujur, aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kesetiaannya itu. Benar-benar sulit mencari sahabat sebaik Ino, ya? Untung aku sudah mendapatkannya. *good smile*_

_Dan … Sai._

_Pemuda itu tiap pulang sekolah, akan membawakanku makanan sehat dari luar rumah sakit. Seperti sayur-sayuran (yang kadang-kadang kutolak), daging berprotein tinggi, dan sekotak besar susu cokelat rendah kalori. Dan yang terakhir (dan tak pernah kulupakan) … sebuket kecil bunga mawar! Harum, indah, juga rupawan seperti yang memberikan. Uh, pemuda ini tahu saja apa yang kumau!_

_Soal orang tuaku, mereka memang tak bisa menungguiku dengan waktu selama Ino dan Sai. Seperti biasa, mereka disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing._

_Ngomong-ngomong, beberapa saat yang lalu, aku berpapasan dengan seorang pasien muda tampan yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dan rapi. Sayangnya, ia terkesan sangat angkuh. Dan dari tatapan dinginnya, aku langsung tahu kalau dia pasti lebih suka menyendiri daripada berkelompok sepertiku dan Ino. Mungkin saja, kan?_

_Mereka bilang namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke._

**~000~**

_**Senin, 22 Januari 2013**_

_Kaasan dan Tousan jahat! Mereka benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan penyakitku apa, sialan! Tapi kata mereka, 'penyakitmu tidak parah kok'. Sepertinya ucapan itu harus kupercaya._

_Baiklah …_

_Sampai hari ini, aku masih absen dari kegiatan belajar di sekolahku. Ino memberitahuku, kalau banyak teman-teman gadisku yang kesusahan memasuki areal rumah sakit Konoha, karena jaraknya yang memang sangat jauh dari daerah terbuka Konoha. Tersembunyi! Jadi, Ino hanya bisa menyampaikan belasan titipan salam dari mereka. Dan yang tak bisa kupercaya, Ino masih setia menungguiku! Gadis itu bahkan rela menunggu hingga lewat tengah malam, pokoknya sampai aku terlelap, barulah ia akan pulang. Duuuuh … lelaki macam apa sih yang nggak akan terpikat padamu, Ino? Kau terlalu setia!_

_Soal Sai? Yah … dia sekarang lebih suka menitipkan buket bunga mawarnya untukku lewat Ino. Ketika kutanya mengapa, katanya Sai benar-benar harus fokus belajar untuk ujian akhir semester oleh orang tuanya. Dari suaranya yang terdengar parau dan serak di telepon, kelihatan jelas kalau ia sedang berusaha keras mencapai keinginannya semenjak ia masuk SMU ; meraih nilai tertinggi dan masuk kampus favorit di Konoha. Makanya, aku tak mau menghubunginya lagi akhir-akhir ini. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kefokusannya._

_Dan … ITTAIIIIII! NARUTO SEMAKIN MENYEBALKAN SAJA! BAKAAAAAAA-KUN!_

_Dari hari ke hari, pemuda bertato kucing itu selalu saja mengomeliku dan mencercaku dengan berbagai perkataannya yang sepedas cabai meski pun itu hanya sekedar becandaan. Ah, candamu sungguh tidak lucu, Bodoh!_

_Ngomong-ngomong … Naruto juga sempat menceritakan tentang jadiannya dengan Hinata malam minggu kemarin! _

_Katanya, pemuda itu menembak Hinata, tepat di kuil Konoha (yang diukiri dengan patung-patung pemimpin negara) dengan setangkai mawar segar yang sengaja ditumbuhinya selama seminggu penuh untuk diberikan secara khusus bagi Hinata. Selamat untuk kalian berdua! Akhirnya pangeran yang kadang-kadang mesum itu mendapatkan tempat kapalnya berlabuh!_

_Dan hari Minggu kemarin, secara mengagetkan pemuda dengan tatapan dingin yang kemarin berpapasan denganku, tiba-tiba terlihat sangat kusut di bawah pohon kecil di taman rumah sakit. Wajahnya memucat, tatapannya juga sangat sayu. _

_Aku benar-benar tak tega kalau sudah melihat yang separah itu._

_Tapi, sungguh. Setelah itu, apa yang akan kuceritakan akan sangat menyebalkan daripada ocehan-ocehan Naruto itu. Bahkan ia lebih menyebalkan dari Asuma-sensei! (guru killer di sekolahku)_

_Dari awal menemuinya sampai sekarang, aku sama sekali tak ingin mengubah pendapatku tentangnya. ANGKUH! MENYEBALKAN! SOK KEREN! Ah, sudah cukup._

_Ketika menyapanya dengan amat-amat-amat-sangat sopan di taman rumah sakit, ia hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Alih-alih membalas sapaanku dengan lebih lembut, ia malah mengusirku jauh-jauh dan memberiku satu tebasan tangan kanannya yang keras menyentuh tanah, membuatku menjauh semeter darinya. HEI, SANTAI SEDIKIT DONG!_

_Pemuda sialan itu hanya memandangiku kosong, kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. _

_Ia sama sekali tak tampak terganggu ketika aku menyelinap duduk di sampingnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat mendekatinya. Demi Tuhan, pemuda seperti itu diajak pacaran? Aku sudah bosan duluan._

_Ketika kusapa namanya, ia hanya mendongakkan wajahnya ke arahku, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kedua mata oniksnya memang keren, tapi tampak sangat redup!_

_Ketika akan menanyakan soal keadaannya yang parah itu, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut merah terang berlari mendekatinya. Gadis itu jadi sangat menyebalkan ketika ia bertemu mata denganku, dan tampak lebih angkuh daripada tatapan pemuda bermata oniks itu!_

_Aku tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas, tapi aku bisa menangkap sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke. _

"_Ayo pulang."_

_Selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa melihat ia pergi bersama gadis berambut merah itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut ketika gadis itu meleletkan lidahnya padaku. Apa-apaan sih, dia?_

**~000~**

_**Selasa, 23 Januari 2013**_

_Hai! Sudah hari Selasa saja, ya? Hehehe …_

_Hal yang paling tak bisa kupercaya hari ini, adalah ketika Ino mengatakan kalau gadis berambut merah yang kuceritakan padanya kemarin itu adalah Karin, dan dia kakak kelas di sekolahku! Aku tak percaya, ternyata gadis itu satu sekolah denganku, ya?_

_Kemudian … Ino bilang Uchiha Sasuke juga kakak kelasku di sekolahku. Kalau diingat-ingat, memang benar sih. Beberapa kali aku sempat berpapasan dengannya, tanpa tahu kalau ia ternyata dirawat disini untuk alasan yang belum kuketahui. Dan entah kenapa, hari ini Ino dan Naruto yang datang untuk menjengukku, kelihatan lebih suram dan pendiam dari biasanya. Bahkan, Naruto hanya mengatakan satu-dua patah kata yang tidak terlalu berambigu. Pemuda itu hanya menatap jendela kamar pasienku. Sekalinya melihatku, aku hanya bisa melihat kesedihan di mata safir itu._

_Untung saja Ino tidak sesuram itu. Gadis itu masih tetap ceria seperti biasanya, dan suka menghiburku dengan lelucon-leluconnya. Ada juga Hinata yang barusan menjengukku. Seperti biasa, ia tampak sangat kikuk ketika harus berhadapan dengan Naruto. Cara bicaranya juga terbata-bata. Gadis ini sifat pemalunya memang sudah diluar kewajaran, deh …_

_Hari itu Naruto juga memberikanku sebungkus buah-buahan. Ada buah jeruk dan buah cherry, jenis buah-buahan yang paling kuminati. Hinata membelikanku sebatang cokelat putih asam yang benar-benar enak! _

_Kata Ino, Sai sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan kesiswaannya. Sai selalu terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku fisika atau matematika di perpustakaan, atau sedang membaca buku tebal fisika ketika menunggu jemputannya datang. Ha. Dia rajin sekali! Sugoi!_

_Tapi yang membuat hatiku agak was-was, ketika Ino mengatakan kalau Sai diam-diam selalu mengajak seorang adik kelas perempuan dari kelas sebelahnya untuk berjalan-jalan ke kantin. _

_Gadis itu sangat manis (kata Ino), berambut cokelat, dan memiliki suara yang mirip kucing (kecil dan imut). Sai juga katanya sangat nyaman ketika sedang mengobrol dengannya. Siapa sih, gadis itu? Kalau hanya partner belajar Sai, aku takkan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi …_

_Ah, sudahlah._

_Sampai hari ini, aku masih berada di kamar pasienku. _

_Keadaanku tak terlalu baik. Kadang suhu badanku meninggi, kadang juga aku merasakan pusing yang amat-sangat di kepalaku. Kata orang tuaku, itu efek karena aku terlalu sering berjalan-jalan di luar rumah sakit dalam waktu yang lama. Lalu aku harus tetap berdiam disini? Sampai kapan, Kaasan? Tousan? Sampai aku jadi tengkorak? Ayolah … jangan membual, deh._

_Oh ya, kadang-kadang, dari kamar pasien di samping kamarku, suka terdengar suara petikan gitar yang sangat melankolis dan indah. Aku sendiri tak tahu siapa pemainnya. Tapi, aku mau membayar cukup banyak, kalau pemain gitar itu mau menghiburku yang sedang kesepian ini dengan permainan gitarnya! Petikan gitar itu sangat kawaiiiii! _

_Tapi …_

_Entah kenapa, hari ini aku merasa ada yang kosong._

_Sai tidak menjengukku. Tidak menitipkan buket bunga mawar lagi pada Ino. Tidak menggenggam tanganku ketika sedang ketakutan di rumah sakit. _

_Aku tahu kalau Sai sedang sibuk, sedang banyak urusan dengan pelajarannya. Tapi, tolonglah. Aku tahu kok, kalau Kakek Danzo sama sekali tidak mendidik cucunya itu dengan keras. Kakek Danzo selalu memberikan Sai kebebasan, kok! Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tak mau menjengukku lagi seperti hari sebelumnya? _

_Cih. Aku merindukanmu, Sai!_

_Ya sudahlah, kelihatannya ceritaku hari ini tidak sebaik yang kemarin-kemarin._

**~000~**

_**Rabu, 24 Januari 2013**_

_Pagi ini, aku dimasukkan ke Unit Gawat Darurat oleh Dokter Tsunade._

_Ketika ingin meminta obat-obatan pada suster di luar kamarku, tiba-tiba saja badanku ambruk. Tubuhku lemas, dan aku bisa merasakan cairan kental yang keluar begitu saja dari lubang hidungku. Oh Tuhan, ada apa sih? Kenapa aku selemah ini? Ini bukan aku yang biasanya, kok!_

_Setelah itu, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

_Pokoknya, ketika bangun, kulihat Kaasan sedang meneteskan air matanya dengan wajah menunduk kaku, sedangkan Tousan berdiri dengan wajah menahan amarah di sampingnya. Mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui, yang pasti Tousan langsung pergi keluar dari kamarku setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Kaasan. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang diliputi kemarahan. Apa ia marah padaku? Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tak memarahiku tadi? Tousan bukan orang yang mudah menyimpan amarahnya, jadi harusnya ia memarahi dan mengomeliku tadi._

_Ah, ya … Tadi juga ada Ino dan Naruto. Mata biru laut Ino sembab, sepertinya habis menangis. Dan Naruto, tampak sangat kesal melihatku. Ia bahkan memarahiku habis-habisan untuk tidak jauh-jauh dari kasur futon di kamarku. _

_Aku hanya bisa menunduk ke bawah kala mendengar ucapan-ucapan pedas dari mulutnya. Aku tak mau melawan, karena apa-apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar semua. Aku harusnya tetap di kamar, bukannya keluyuran tidak jelas yang membuat keadaanku makin memburuk._

_Sebenarnya, Hinata juga berniat menjengukku. Tapi ia sedang banyak urusan di sekolahnya, jadi ia hanya menitipkan salam untukku lewat Naruto. Sepertinya aku banyak melewatkan hal-hal menyibukkan di sekolah, ya? Begitu masuk, pasti aku akan dihadapi banyak tugas dan tumpukan peer!_

_Ngomong-ngomong, Sai tadi memberiku pesan lewat ponsel._

_Kurang lebih, isinya begini :_

"_Hai. Kata Ino kau pingsan, dan wajahmu pucat? Semoga kau cepat sembuh. Maaf aku tak bisa menjengukmu, aku banyak urusan di sekolah. Semoga kau cepat sembuh, aku mencintaimu. Sai."_

_Apa yang ia pesankan tidak seberapa sih, tapi tetap saja, pesannya itu membuat hatiku lebih tenang! Sai masih mempedulikanku! _

_Mungkin saja gadis berambut cokelat yang diceritakan Ino itu hanya partner belajar Sai, tidak lebih. Mungkin …_

_Lalu … tadi juga aku sempat mengobrol dengan seorang suster berambut hitam ketika orang tuaku dan teman-temanku sudah pulang. Namanya Shizune. Aku kaget ketika ia bilang kalau ia masih menduduki bangku SMU. Bersekolah sambil bekerja di bidang kesehatan? Hebat!_

_Percakapan yang kami bicarakan tidak terlalu penting, sampai … ketika secara tak sadar aku menanyakan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke._

_Shizune mengetahui siapa orang yang kumaksud. Bahkan, Shizune sering mampir ke kamar itu, untuk memberikan persediaan obat-obatan atau bubur untuk pasien berambut ke atas itu. Kata Shizune, pemuda itu sudah sangat lama berada di rumah sakit. Shizune belum terlalu tahu mengenai penyakit yang diderita pemuda itu, tapi Shizune sering melihat pemuda itu tergolek lemas dengan pendarahan di mulut atau hidungnya. Ada kemungkinan dia menderita leukemia, tapi Shizune belum mengusutnya tuntas._

_Kok hampir sama denganku, ya? Eh, tapi … Aku tak mau menderita leukemia, Tuhan! Jangan sampai!_

_Shizune juga menceritakan tentang Karin. Katanya, Karin adalah sahabat terdekat Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu kata Sasuke sendiri. Wuah, sepertinya aku salah kira._

_Yang paling membuatku terkejut, pasien itu sering tidur dengan wajah gelisah dan mengingau yang tidak jelas. Yang sering ia sebutkan dalam ingauannya hanya satu kata kecil, "Niisan …"_

_Ada masalah dengan kakaknya? Mungkin saja._

**~000~**

_**Kamis, 25 Januari 2013**_

_Aku positif leukemia. Itu kata Dokter Tsunade._

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika Dokter Tsunade mengatakan itu. Wanita itu pun tampak ragu-ragu ketika akan mengatakannya padaku. Ia bilang, ia sama sekali tak mau mengganggu perasaanku kalau tiba-tiba saja gadis remaja yang jarang berpenyakit sepertiku harus didera penyakit semacam ini._

_Tapi reaksiku bukan sewajarnya. Aku hanya terdiam mendatar. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanya melihat ke jendela kamar pasienku dengan wajah suram, Dokter Tsunade sama sekali tak mau bereaksi apa pun ketika melihat reaksi datarku. _

_Hingga akhirnya, wanita itu keluar dengan wajah bersalah._

_Dan ..._

_Tes …_

_Hei, apa-apaan ini? _

_Sakura, kau tak boleh menangis! Ini bukan kebiasaanmu! _

_Sialan._

**~000~**

_**Sabtu, 27 Januari 2013**_

_Setelah penuturan Dokter Tsunade itu, aku sama sekali tak mau melahap apa pun dan berbicara pada siapa pun. _

_Apa yang dikatakan orang tuaku, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, bahkan Sai … aku tak mau mendengar apa pun. Telingaku tuli mendadak._

_Jumat kemarin, yang kulakukan hanya terbaring di ranjang futonku dengan wajah kusut. Surai merah mudaku berantakan. Bibirku kering. Apa yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutku akan langsung kumuntahkan. Bahkan buah cherry yang selalu kuminati itu, hanya berdiam dalam plastik putihnya. Aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk melakukan apa pun selain terdiam membisu. Ino yang selalu ceria itu, bahkan tampak sangat suram ketika melihat perubahan sikapku. _

_Dan, yah … sekarang aku tahu kenapa sahabat bawelku yang berambut kuning itu hanya terdiam membisu selama menjengukku. Ternyata karena leukemia._

_Karena sekarang aku tahu mengenai penyakitku itu, Kaasan sekarang lebih sering menjengukku. Tiap sore, ia sempatkan kemari dan membelikanku buah cherry yang masih sangat segar, meski pun aku akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia selalu menyemangatiku, beda saat aku masih sehat dulu. Kau baru menyayangiku seperti ini setelah aku berpenyakit? Mungkin kalau aku masih sehat kau akan cuek seperti biasanya. Kau kan lebih suka pekerjaan daripada mempedulikan anakmu satu-satunya ini, ya kan?_

_Ah, ya sudahlah._

_Kemarin hingga sekarang, Naruto menjengukku dengan wajah yang selalu menunduk. Meski pun ia sekarang lebih suka tersenyum daripada tertawa lepas, tapi ia tampak lebih lega._

_Malam kemarin, Naruto juga sengaja menjengukku lagi untuk menceritakan masalah percintaannya dengan Hinata. Ia juga lebih suka datang ke kamarku, daripada rumahnya. Yah, Minato-jiisan memang orang yang keras dalam mendidik Naruto. Pantas saja ia menjadi sebengal ini._

_Naruto cerita, kalau hubungannya dengan Hinata tiba-tiba saja merenggang. Bukan karena urusan pelajaran seperti aku dan Sai, Naruto bilang ada anak baru yang seumur jagung berada di sekolah tapi bisa sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Namanya Kiba, anak yang bengal, tapi masih memiliki otak selevel dengan Shikamaru. Aku sih pernah mendengar namanya di daftar pemenang lomba lari sprint se-Konoha dan kompetisi sains. Bengal-bengal pintar? Wow._

_Karena keadaanku saat ini lemah, aku hanya bisa memberinya tepukan bahu penenang, dan berkata untuk selalu tabah. Setahuku, Hinata bukan gadis yang suka berselingkuh. Pasti Hinata dan Kiba hanya partner belajar, sama seperti Sai dan adik kelas itu!_

_Larut malam, Naruto pulang. Wajahnya lebih lega ketika sudah menceritakan masalahnya padaku. _

_Lalu … mengenai Jumat ini, Ino dan Naruto tak bisa menjengukku seperti biasa. Hari ini hari pertama ujian semester, dan aku juga tak berniat mengganggu kegiatan mereka itu. Sepertinya aku harus mengadakan ujian susulan nanti, saat kumasuk nanti (kalau sudah sembuh)._

_Yang tak bisa kupercaya, hari itu teman yang jadi penyelamatku di kesepianku itu Uchiha Sasuke._

_Pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku, dan berniat mencari teman agar ia tidak kesepian di kamarnya. Dan akulah yang dipilihnya._

_Percakapan kami sama sekali tak bermakna. Hanya membicarakan mengenai asal-usul masing-masing, dan mengenai apa penyakit yang diderita. Meski pun begitu, aku dapat info yang agak signifikan. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke juga menderita penyakit leukemia! Pantas saja wajahnya sama pucat dengan wajahku._

_Kata Sasuke, punya penyakit separah leukemia bukan masalah besar. Bahkan, ia cerita kalau ia sering membuang obat-obatan yang tak diberikan Shizune ke tempat sampah, mengatakan kalau obat-obatan itu sudah dihabiskannya. Tipe yang cukup bengal._

_Tapi, Sasuke tak sama dengan Naruto. Pemuda bermata oniks itu sangat pendiam, wajahnya selalu datar. _

_Cara bicaranya pun sama sekali tak berambigu. Kalau menceritakan apa-apa yang konyol, pasti ia hanya menceritakannya dengan wajah stoicnya. Duh, kontras sekali, dong? Aku terkikik geli saat mendengar cerita konyolnya itu. _

_Dan … dia juga menceritakan tentang kakaknya._

_Sasuke bilang, kakaknya sudah lama menghilang semenjak Sasuke bersikap kasar pada sang kakak. Namanya Itachi, dan ia berbeda sepuluh tahun dengan Sasuke. Sasuke bilang, wajah Itachi dengannya mirip, hanya saja Itachi memiliki rambut yang mencuat ke bawah. Bukan ke atas sepertinya._

_Dan sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih merasa bersalah dengan Itachi. Pemuda itu masih berniat mencari sang kakak meski pun sudah sangat lama ia tak menemui sang kakak._

_Tak kukira. Meski pun pendiam, ia punya ambisi yang cukup besar._

_Diam-diam, aku mulai mengingat nasihatnya jika aku sedang sedih memikirkan leukemiaku :_

"_Jangan dipikirkan. Kita disini untuk sembuh, bukan untuk mati. Oke?"_

_Mungkin kau benar._

**~000~**

_**Senin, 29 Januari 2013**_

_Kemarin, aku pingsan lagi. Sekarang aku baru tersadar._

_Padahal, sebelumnya aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan, kemarin aku lebih sering tersenyum dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi, Minggu kemarin, usai berjalan-jalan pagi bersama Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh pingsan karena pusing yang terasa amat-sangat dan mulutku yang tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kental menjijikan. Dan saat tersadar, sekarang sudah hari Senin. Aku melewatkan Minggu malam._

_Mendengar kabarku yang pingsan dari Kaasan, Ino langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Padahal sudah kusuruh ia belajar untuk ujian semesternya, tapi Ino memang gadis yang sangat keras kepala. Apa yang diinginkannya harus terpenuhi atau ia akan mengamuk dan kegelisahan._

_Di samping Ino, ada juga Naruto._

_Pemuda itu terlihat sangat gelisah, bahkan memelukku erat ketika aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Wajahnya mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanku saat ini. Memang sih, dari hari ke hari keadaanku semakin memburuk. TAPI, aku datang kemari untuk sembuh, kan? _

_Kaasan tampak sangat nelangsa melihat keadaanku saat ini. Wajah pucat, bibir putih, dan tubuh lemas. Ini bukan sepertiku yang dulu!_

_Sementara Tousan benar-benar tidak bisa menjengukku. Kerjaan di kantornya lebih penting dari keadaanku saat ini. Aku juga sama sekali tak berniat mengganggu pekerjaannya. Mungkin anaknya saat ini pekerjaan, bukan seorang Haruno Sakura. Ya, kan?_

_Sai. Aku merindukannya, tapi hari ini ia sama sekali tak memberikan kabar apa pun untukku. Bahkan, pesan dari telepon pun sama sekali tak kuterima darinya. Ia jadi makin tertutup dan misterius semenjak aku dekat dengan Sasuke dan warga rumah sakit. Kadang-kadang aku suka melihatnya berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, tapi arahnya bukan ke kamarku._

_Memangnya siapa orang terdekatnya yang sedang sakit di rumah sakit ini? Bukan hanya aku?_

_Malamnya, aku menemui Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya, secara tak sengaja kami bertemu di taman. Aku memang lebih suka bergerak di alam bebas, keluyuran tidak jelas di taman, daripada harus menjalani jadwal membosankan dalam kamar pasienku. Ternyata, disana juga ada Sasuke. Ia memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitam, mata oniksnya juga tampak lebih cerah. Tapi, aku masih melihat sedikit keredupan di balik mata menusuk itu._

_Ketika kusapa, ia hanya menampilkan senyum (sangat) tipisnya padaku, kemudian kembali menatap kosong ke langit. Wajahnya tampak datar seperti biasanya._

_Saat itu, ada yang agak janggal dari Sasuke._

_Pemuda itu tampak lebih rapi dan rupawan. Rambutnya disisir rapi, ia juga memakai kaus tipis yang dilapisi jaket bertudung warna cokelat. Celana yang dikenakannya juga bukan celana pasien, melainkan celana jins longgar warna biru. Sepertinya ia akan bepergian._

_Tapi ia masih menggunakan riasan yang sama. Wajah yang memucat._

_Saat kutanya kenapa ia serapi itu, ia bilang ia akan menemui seorang pendonor sumsum tulang belakang di rumahnya besok. Ia bilang, ia akan menemui pendonor itu sebentar, kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan. Oooh … pantas saja, wajahnya tampak lebih segar dan matanya lebih cerah dari biasanya._

_Tapi, tetap saja._

_Dengan begitu, Sasuke telah berhasil menemukan pendonor sumsum tulang belakang untuk kesembuhan leukemianya. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai kata 'sembuh'._

_Berarti, sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini._

_Aku akan kesepian lagi._

**~000~**

_**Selasa, 30 Januari 2013**_

_Hari ini, kamar Sasuke kosong. Ketika menoleh ke arahnya, yang ada hanyalah sebuah bingkai foto keluarganya. Disitu ada seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam terikat tertangkap kamera sedang mencubit pipi bayi kecil yang sedang digendong ibunya. Mungkin itu Itachi._

_Hari ini, aku juga dapat teman pasien baru. Namanya Tenten._

_Gadis itu baru masuk rumah sakit hari ini, bertempat di kamar pasien sebelah kamarku. Katanya, ia kecelakaan saat mengendarai mobil menuju sekolah. Kakinya patah, tapi keadaannya tidak separah aku. Ia hanya mengalami lecet di sekitar kening dan lengan kanannya, sehingga sekarang jalannya harus ditopang kursi roda. _

_Dan ia sangat nyaman diajak mengobrol, sama seperti Ino._

_Ah, ya … ngomong-ngomong soal Ino, hari ini ia tak mengabariku apa pun. Naruto sih, datang. Bahkan, ia membelikanku sebuket bunga mawar kecil yang harumnya sangat menggoda. Melihat bunga mawar itu, aku jadi teringat Sai. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini? Mungkin belajar …_

_Entah karena apa, hari ini aku sering kelihatan keluar kamar dan mengecek ke kamar Sasuke. Shizune juga bilang, kalau hari ini aku rutin mengintip ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena aku merindu–eeeh, tidak! Kau sudah punya Sai, Sakura! Ingat itu!_

_Hari ini, Sai tidak mengabarkan apa pun lagi padaku._

_Sai terasa sangat jauh. Padahal ia bisa kapan saja pergi ke rumah sakit, dan ia tahu alamat menuju kesini dan jalan alternatif agar perjalanannya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama menuju kemari. Tapi, kenapa ia selalu absen dari hari ke hari? Bahkan sekarang aku tak melihat lagi batang hidungnya di rumah sakit ini. Akhir-akhir ini, Kaasan dan Tousan juga mengabarkan diri kalau mereka sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di kantor masing-masing. Kaasan sebagai asisten direktur, sedangkan Tousan menjadi direktur di kantor yang berbeda. _

_Huft …_

_Tapi, malamnya, aku mendengar suara kenop pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka. _

_Ketika kuintip dari jendela kamarku, kulihat Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah yang agak lemas dan ketakutan. Setelah itu, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tak ada akses transparan dari pasien ke pasien untuk berkomunikasi di dalam ruangan masing-masing._

_Sasuke kembali! Kelihatannya akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan padanya!_

**~000~**

_**Rabu, 31 Januari 2013**_

_Sai-kun jahaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Rasanya ingin aku melempar sesuatu semacam meja atau kursi untuk menemani emosionalku saat ini! HUH!_

_Tapi ya sudahlah, hanya buku diari ini yang bisa menjadi temanku curhat. _

_Hari ini, dengan sangat-sangat-sangat tidak mengurangi rasa hormatku, aku membencimu, Sai!_

_Sebelumnya, aku memang senang ketika tahu dari Ino kalau Sai akan datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjengukku. Ino bilang, Sai juga membawa banyak bingkisan dari rumahnya, yang dari kartu ucapannya tertulis jelas bahwa semua bingkisan itu untukku seorang. Jadi, jelas kau tahu kan, apa yang akan kulakukan saat itu? Kalau sedang tidak sakit, mungkin aku akan berteriak girang sekencang mungkin. Cukup banyak sih, yang tahu kalau otakku agak miring ke kanan kalau sedang kegirangan._

_Tapi, yang membuatku sakit hati itu, adalah ketika ia datang kemari._

_Memang sih, aneh juga. Masa aku sakit hati saat dia datang menjengukku? Tapi … gadis macam apa sih, yang nggak sakit hati, jika tahu pacarnya menjenguknya bersama seorang gadis manis yang selalu dirangkulnya dengan mesra? Tentu saja aku cemburu!_

_Gadis imut itu sama seperti apa yang didiktekan Ino. Berambut cokelat, dengan suara kecil dan pelan seperti kucing. Ia juga memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Dari Sai, aku tahu kalau namanya Matsuri. _

_Meski pun merasa sangat senang ketika Sai memberiku kecupan rindu di kening dan memberiku banyak bingkisan berwarna merah muda cerah, itu sama sekali tak sebanding ketika aku melihatnya tampak mesra dengan terus-terusan memegang tangan Matsuri. Bahkan, jika Sai sudah beranjak mendekatiku, pasti akan selalu ada Matsuri di sampingnya._

_HUH!_

_Sepertinya apa yang Ino katakan mulai benar. Mungkin, selama aku berada disini, Sai mencari gadis yang lebih baik dariku di sekolahan, kan? Dan Matsuri jawabannya._

_Tapi kenapa Sai tak sadar ketika aku merasa cemburu padanya? Kenapa ia tampak sangat santai ketika sedang merangkul Matsuri, padahal aku lebih sering tersenyum kecut ketika Sai melakukannya? Matsuri sialan._

_Karena Ino sedang sibuk belajar di rumahnya, hari ini yang menjadi teman curhatku adalah Tenten._

_Ia hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apa pun ketika aku menceritakan semua hal menyebalkan yang barusan kualami bersama Sai dan si Adik Kelas Genit itu. Setelahnya, Tenten malah tertawa lepas. Aku baru tahu alasannya melakukan hal sekonyol itu setelah ia berhenti tertawa._

_Katanya, orang macam Sai itu penipu._

_Tenten juga bercerita kalau ia pernah mengalami hal serupa. Ia pernah punya pacar bernama Neji, dan ketika ia absen dua hari karena harus mengikuti orang tuanya dinas ke Tokyo, ia menemukan kabar bahwa Neji sedang menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Temari, kakak kelasnya. Jelaslah Tenten menangis, dan ia berniat untuk melupakan kata 'pacaran', 'lelaki', dan 'cinta' saat itu juga. Dan ternyata, apa yang ia lakukan terbukti ampuh. Ia jadi lebih ceria (katanya)._

_Kalau begitu … aku harus memutuskan Sai?_

_Tapi aku masih mencintainya, masih ingin di sampingnya._

_Salahkah aku kalau masih mengharapkannya?_

**~000~**

_**Kamis, 1 Februari 2013**_

_Hari ini hari pertamaku dikemoterapi._

_Rasanya memang tidak menyakitkan, tapi Kaasan bilang rambutku akan rontok dan kepalaku akan menjadi botak ketika melakukan kemoterapi. Lalu, nanti dikemanakan rambut merah mudaku? Aku kan butuh waktu panjang untuk memanjangkannya hingga sepinggang ini. Masa harus rontok dan botak?_

_Tapi, Kaasan bilang, kemoterapi yang akan kujalani selalu terbukti bisa menyembuhkan orang yang berpenyakit kanker. Maka dari itu, lebih baik aku hidup sehat daripada tampil sempurna dengan penyakit yang menggerogotiku sampai mati._

_Leukemia memang menyebalkan._

_Sekitar jam 12 siang, kemoterapi selesai. Aku merasa agak lemas (tapi lebih enak dan segar) setelah melakukan kemoterapi. Dokter Tsunade bilang, ini awal yang akan berakhir bagus kalau aku bisa melakukan kemoterapi sesuai jadwal dan teratur._

_Ketika sedang beristirahat dan bersenandung di kamar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan. Ternyata itu Sasuke._

_Hari ini, wajah Sasuke tidak sepucat yang kemarin-kemarin. Bahkan, ia tampak ramah meski pun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah gitar berwarna cokelat, yang membuatku penasaran untuk apa ia membawa alat musik yang agak berat itu kemari. _

_Setelah itu, aku tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi ketika ia memetikkan senar gitarnya. Suara petikan gitar itu sama dengan suara petikan gitar yang kudengar di kamar pasien sebelahku beberapa hari lalu, tapi yang ini terdengar lebih melankolis. Bahkan wajah Sasuke tertunduk ketika memainkannya, membuatku keheranan. Ekspresi macam apa yang ditampakkannya ketika memainkan gitar itu?_

_Ketika ia mendongakkan wajahnya, aku terdiam. Tampak sangat kusut dan suram._

"_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."_

_Hei, barusan dia bilang apa?_

_Merindukanku?_

_Jangan bercanda!_

_Tapi … memang benar, sih._

_Dia bilang, setelah pertemuannya dengan pendonor sumsum tulang belakangnya, ia akan melakukan operasi pencangkokkan sumsum tulang belakang untuk waktu yang belum diketahui jelas kapannya. Tapi, kedua orang tuanya sudah memastikan kalau Sasuke akan segera melakukan operasi bulan ini. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke dengan wajah sendu._

_Lalu, Sasuke akan segera pergi? Ia akan menjalani kembali kehidupan di luar sana tanpa harus kembali ke rumah sakit?_

_Oh, Kami-sama … meski pun disini ada Tenten, tetap saja Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum lebar kalau ada sesuatu yang selalu membuatku mumet. Cuma dia …_

_Dia juga yang …_

_Tunggu, deh._

_._

_._

_DUUUUH! KOK AKU JADI MIKIRIN SASUKE TERUS, SIH?_

_Aku kan nggak boleh menduakan Sai! Cih!_

_Eh, tapi … apa mungkin ya, aku sekarang sedang jatuh cinta?_

**~000~**

_**Jumat, 2 Februari 2013**_

_Hari ini hujan deras menyapa Konoha. Beberapa titik tempat di rumah sakit mengalami kebocoran atap. Untung saja kamarku tidak!_

_Hari ini juga tidak ada yang menjengukku. Orang tuaku tidak mengabariku apa pun, Ino dan Naruto masih disibukkan dengan ujian semester mereka, dan Sai yang sekarang entah pergi kemana. Ketika aku terbangun, Shizune mengirimiku sebuah surat dari Sai. Sai bilang, ia merindukanku saat aku sedang ada di kelas dan tertawa bersama Ino. Meski pun sempat merasa senang dengan isi surat yang ditulis Sai, hatiku memanas kembali ketika membaca kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang dituliskannya :_

'_Oh ya, kau tahu tentang Matsuri, kan? Kelihatannya gadis itu akan sangat bagus jika diajak berbincang-bincang denganmu. Dan lagi, gadis itu manis kok, jadi kelihatannya kau bisa akrab dengannya. Sudah ya. Ganbatteee!'_

_Jadi ini balasanmu setelah aku merindukanmu dan galau berhari-hari lamanya, Sai?_

_ITTAI!_

**~000~**

_**Sabtu, 3 Februari 2013**_

_Pagi ini, aku harus mendapat kabar yang cukup menggemparkan._

_Salah satu teman pasienku, Shion, yang baru-baru ini masuk karena mengalami kecelakaan hebat di persimpangan daerah kecil Konoha, mengalami koma dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya tepat jam lima subuh hari ini. Gadis itu dikabarkan mengalami pendarahan tiba-tiba di lengan dan jantungnya, yang membuat seluruh keluarganya dan aku ikut terpukul. _

_Padahal, kemarin-kemarin Shion sudah tampak sehat. Bahkan, ia bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya meski pun tangannya digips. Tapi, kenapa kabar yang kuterima dari Shizune ini sama sekali tak sama dengan kabar-kabar sebelumnya?_

_Paling tidak, aku hanya bisa mendoakan dari sini. Semoga Shion yang punya perawakan mirip Hinata itu, bisa diterima di sisi-Nya. Karena Shion itu baik, sangaaaat baik._

_Dan seperti biasanya, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar koridor rumah sakit bersama Tenten._

_Kakiku yang masih bisa berjalan, memudahkanku untuk mendorong kursi roda Tenten mengelilingi koridor yang bercabang-cabang di rumah sakit. Kami saling bercengkerama ketika mengelilingi koridor, sampai akhirnya aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang terduduk lesu di bangku taman. Di sampingnya, ada Karin yang sedang membujuknya sesuatu. Aku tak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas, karena jarakku dengannya juga cukup jauh._

_Tapi, pemuda itu sama sekali tak tampak mempedulikan Karin di sampingnya. Bahkan, posisi Sasuke saat ini sedang membelakangi Karin._

_Tenten yang sempat menyadari aku sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, segera menarik lengan baju pasienku dan bertanya akan apa yang sedang menarik perhatianku. Sialnya, suaraku yang terkadang nge-bass itu terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sedang melamun. Pemuda itu langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku, sedangkan aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. _

_Tapi langkah cepatku kalah dengan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku sudah ditahan kuat-kuat olehnya. Terus terang, aku bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menjauhi Sasuke? Ada apa? Huft._

_Entah atas dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja aku menebas tangannya dengan keras, dan langsung mendorong kursi roda Tenten dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke._

_Kenapa tiba-tiba sikapku seperti ini?_

_Bukannya aku tak mau jauh-jauh dengan Sasuke?_

_AAAAH! Kau membuatku gila, Kami-sama!_

_Sampai malam tiba, aku sudah menyuruh Shizune untuk berjaga-jaga di depan kamarku, menyuruh setiap orang yang ingin membesukku untuk tidak mendekatiku dan membiarkanku sendiri untuk hari ini saja. Aku sama sekali tak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun, bahkan Sai atau keluargaku sekali pun._

_Rasanya semua sangat menyebalkan, sampai setetes darah itu mengalir turun dari lubang hidungku._

_Aku mengalami pendarahan, lagi._

**~000~**

_**Minggu, 4 Februari 2013**_

_Hari ini, Ino menjengukku dengan membawa kabar yang sama sekali tak bisa kuduga._

"_Sakura! Sai pacaran dengan Matsuri! Sai bilang, ia akan memutuskanmu besok!"_

_Mendengarnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Liquid bening mulai memanas di mata hijau beningku. _

_Padahal aku sudah berusaha menjauhi Sasuke agar tidak menduakan Sai, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Sasuke agar tidak menduakan Sai … lalu, ini yang kudapatkan?_

_Dasar pecundang. HAHA._

_Harusnya aku sadar dari awal. Semenjak masuknya Matsuri ke sekolahku, seluruh perhatian Sai terarah padanya. Bahkan, Sai yang biasanya merangkul dan mencubit pipi gembungku, sekarang lebih memilih untuk meladeni kata-kata manis Matsuri. Pakai apa gadis itu untuk membuat semua perhatian Sai terarah padanya? SUSUK?_

_Setelah kutanyakan langsung pada Sai lewat telepon, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Ino benar. Pemuda itu berselingkuh di belakangku._

"_Ya, aku memacari Matsuri. Lalu kenapa? Matsuri itu lebih baik daripada kau. Sedangkan kau? Berjalan selangkah saja kau bisa langsung pingsan. Merepotkan tahu."_

_Dan selesai. Pembicaraan kami terputus._

_Baiklah, untuk saat ini, kukira apa yang Tenten ucapkan benar._

'_Cinta itu menyakitkan'._

**~000~**

_**Selasa, 6 Februari 2013**_

_Aku pingsan karena pendarahan, LAGI._

_Keadaanku semakin memburuk, bahkan baru sekarang aku tersadar dari pingsanku hari Minggu kemarin. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah menyerah. Aku tak peduli lagi soal sembuh, kemoterapi, atau apa pun. Kalau pun nanti aku bisa sembuh, siapa yang bisa menjamin kebahagiaanku suatu saat?_

_Sai yang dulu sudah tak ada lagi. Sekarang adanya SAI SIALAN._

_Kenapa sih, pemuda itu harus memilih Matsuri? _

_MATSURI SIALAN! SAI SIALAN! KALIAN BERDUA SIALAN! MENYEBALKAN! ITTAI! KUSO! BAKA! MENDOKUSEI!_

_Ha. Menyebalkan._

_Hari ini, Ino dan Naruto datang menjengukku. Naruto yang tahu aku pingsan, langsung bersikeras ingin menemaniku sampai aku sembuh, bahkan ia rela tidak tidur demi melayani apa pun yang kubutuhkan selagi aku masih tersadar di sampingnya. Diam-diam, aku sempat melihat kerlingan bening di kedua mata safirnya. Ia tampak sedih, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa._

_Di samping itu, Ino juga tampak lebih murung dari biasanya. Kadang-kadang, aku suka menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menghapus air mata yang menurun menganak dua sungai di kedua pipi manisnya. _

_Kenapa tiba-tiba kedua sahabatku itu tampak sangat mengenaskan?_

_Ketika kutanyakan perihal kelakuan yang tak biasanya dari mereka berdua, mereka hanya tersenyum yang membuatku semakin kebingungan. Ada apa gerangan? Mengenai cinta lagikah?_

_Oh ya, tadi Sasuke sempat mampir ke kamarku._

_Pemuda itu bilang, ia akan segera melakukan operasi penggantian sumsum tulang belakangnya besok. Wajahnya diliputi keraguan, dan matanya seperti merasa tak ingin apa yang diceritakannya menjadi kenyataan. Padahal bagus kan, kalau dia melakukan operasi itu? Harusnya saat ini ia senang. Harusnya wajahku yang semurung itu, bukan wajahnya. Karena dari hari ke hari, orang tuaku sama sekali belum menemukan pendonor sumsum tulang belakangnya untukku._

_Dan saat kutanyakan kenapa ia tampak semurung itu, jawabannya sama membingungkannya dengan jawaban Ino dan Naruto._

"_Karena aku takkan bisa bertemu mereka lagi."_

**~000~**

_**Rabu, 7 Februari 2013**_

_Pagi ini, secara mengejutkan Matsuri datang menjengukku._

_Gadis berambut cokelat itu membawakanku sebuket bunga mawar kecil, mirip dengan buket bunga yang selalu diberikan Sai saat aku sakit dahulu. Eh, kau tak boleh mengingat itu lagi, Sakura! Jangan _flashback!

_Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, gadis itu menjengukku dengan mempertahankan image manisnya. Ia tersenyum simpul._

_Entah karena bodoh atau apa, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyadari sikap risihku ketika dibesuk atau disambut berbagai macam pertanyaan darinya. Bahkan Matsuri sama sekali tak menutup-nutupi berbagai macam cerita romantisnya dengan Sai yang tak kalah dengan cerita romantisku dengan Sai. Gadis itu menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat rinci, membuat hatiku sedikit tercubit ketika mendengarnya._

_Bahkan, diam-diam kedua iris viridianku berkaca-kaca, ketika mendengar cerita Matsuri kalau Sai sering datang ke kelasnya, dengan membawakan sekotak bento buatannya sendiri. Meski pun seorang lelaki, jangan asal mengira. Sai juga pandai memasak!_

_Kenapa Sai begitu romantis pada Matsuri?_

_Sedangkan padaku? Memberiku hadiah saat hari ulang tahunku saja tidak pernah. Pemuda itu baru akan mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku jikalau aku tampak membutuhkan perhatiannya. Kalau aku sudah puas dengan sesuatu, ia takkan memberiku perhatian sebesar yang diberikannya pada Matsuri itu. Sai bodoh, menyebalkan, kusoooooooo!_

_KENAPA AKU TIBA-TIBA MENGINGATMU LAGI?_

_AKU KAN SUDAH JANJI UNTUK MELUPAKANMU!_

_SAKURA BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!_

_Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong …_

_Hari ini Sasuke menjalani operasi penggantian sumsum tulang belakangnya, kan?_

_Semoga berhasil, Sasuke-kun!_

**~000~**

_**Sabtu, 10 Februari 2013**_

_Dari hari Kamis kemarin sampai sekarang, aku sama sekali tak mendengar kabar apa pun mengenai keadaan Sasuke habis operasi._

_Tenten, yang memang juga cukup dekat dengan Sasuke, juga sama sekali tak tahu-menahu tentang berita tersebut. Bahkan, Shizune yang biasanya menjadi suster pribadi Sasuke, juga tak tahu tentang keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Yang pasti, menurut apa yang dilihat Shizune, Sasuke segera dibawa ke ICU setelah operasi. Keadaan wajahnya sudah tak pucat lagi, melainkan sawo matang bersih. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah sembuh._

_Ingin sekali aku pergi menuju ruang dimana Sasuke dirawat saat ini, dan mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilannya melakukan operasi hari Rabu kemarin. _

_Tapi, jangankan mencari keberadaan Sasuke saat ini. Berjalan selangkah-dua langkah saja sudah membuat kepalaku pusing lagi. Padahal saat ini anggota gerak di tubuhku baik-baik saja. Hanya bermasalah di otak dan pendarahan sumsum tulang belakang._

_Leukemia baka._

_Kata Dokter Tsunade, keadaanku mulai memparah. Meski pun sudah diberi bantuan berupa kemoterapi, tapi keadaanku sama sekali tak kunjung membaik. Bahkan, aku sering mengalami batuk darah dan pendarahan di hidungku._

_Wanita muda itu bilang, aku benar-benar harus menemukan seorang pendonor sumsum tulang belakangku._

_Tapi, sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak perlu._

_Aku tak mau menderita di dunia, meski pun keadaanku nanti akan segera baik-baik saja. Lebih baik aku mati dengan perasaan lega dan lebih bahagia, daripada harus hidup di lautan orang-orang yang hanya bisa mengiba dan mengatakan untuk selalu sabar padaku. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu, kalau di otakku selalu tersimpan satu pertanyaan._

'_SAMPAI KAPAN AKU HARUS SABAR?'_

**~000~**

_**Minggu, 11 Februari 2013**_

_Hari ini, hari yang cukup menyenangkan._

_Setelah sekian lama tak mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke, akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengannya di taman rumah sakit. Penampilannya sudah sangat berbeda. Wajahnya tampak lebih cerah dan segar dari hari-hari sebelumnya, membuat ketampanannya makin terlihat memancar dari wajah ovalnya._

_Ia bilang, operasi sumsum tulang belakangnya itu berjalan lancar. Ia sempat terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari, tapi setelah ia sadarkan diri, tubuhnya segera memintanya untuk digerakkan dengan begitu aktif. Bahkan, ia tertidur larut malam karena terlalu asyik memainkan game di laptop yang dibelikan orang tuanya ketika ia telah tersadar. Dasar Sasuke!_

_Tapi ketika menceritakan tentang masa-masanya memindahkan diri ke rumahnya, kilatan mata oniks itu agak meredup. _

_Hari itu, Sasuke juga memberikanku sebatang cokelat putih yang berukuran besar. Rasanya asam, juga manis. Rasanya lebih enak daripada cokelat putih yang diberikan Hinata, dan pemuda itu bilang ia membuatnya sendiri dengan dibantu oleh ibunya yang memang paling jago memasak makanan manis, kalau aku tidak salah namanya Mikoto Uchiha._

_Ketika bayangan pemuda itu hilang, ada secercah rasa rindu menggema di batinku._

_Hei, kenapa kau baru menyadari perasaan cinta itu saat ini, Sakura? _

_Kuso._

**~000~**

_**Senin, 12 Februari 2013**_

_Hari ini Sasuke pulang ke kediamannya di daerah Sunagakure._

_Aku tak sempat melihat kepulangannya, tapi Tenten yang menceritakannya padaku. Gadis bercepol dua itu bilang, kalau wajah Sasuke sama sekali tak terlihat bahagia ketika ia sedang membereskan perlengkapannya selama berada di rumah sakit ke dalam kopernya. Pemuda itu menitipkan salam untuk banyak penghuni rumah sakit yang telah dikenalnya lama, termasuk aku. _

_Kata Tenten, Sasuke pulang bersama Karin. _

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar cerita kepulangan pemuda manis itu._

_Orang yang sudah sama-sama berpenyakit sepertiku, sekarang sudah sembuh. Pemuda itu sudah pergi ke tempatnya yang lebih baik, dengan keadaannya yang sudah jauh lebih baik dariku. Meski pun semua kehidupannya harus ia mulai dari nol lagi, kukira ia akan siap. Sasuke orang yang kuat._

_Sedangkan aku?_

_Percepat waktu kematianku, Kami-sama. Kumohon!_

**~000~**

_**Selasa, 13 Februari 2013**_

_Ah, sial. Hari ini aku mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah lagi dari dalam tubuhku._

_Dokter Tsunade benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali untukku. Kelihatannya, leukemiaku sudah memasuki tahap akut. Kalau seperti ini, dibantu dengan operasi sumsum tulang belakang pun rasanya juga takkan membantu. Pada akhirnya, aku juga akan mengidap bekas-bekas penyakit ini lagi. Huh, sialan. Aku benci menderita begini, tahu. Aku kesini untuk sembuh, bukan untuk sakit-sakitan begini!_

_Yang membesukku hari ini hanya Naruto dan Tousan. Tousan bilang, Kaasan sedang demam, dan sekarang hanya bisa terbaring sakit-sakitan diatas kasur. Sedangkan Naruto, ia bela-belakan untuk tetap mendampingiku. Satu kabar yang paling tak bisa kupercaya. Pemuda itu sudah putus hubungan dengan Hinata! _

_Kabar yang agak mengejutkan sih, mengenal… Hinata itu kan, sudah menyukai Naruto sejak lama. Cepat sekali mereka membubarkan diri._

_Naruto bilang, hubungannya dengan Hinata berakhir karena munculnya orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Kiba yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya itu, memanfaatkan kedekatanku dengan Naruto, lalu memutarbalikkan fakta itu menjadi kabar pedas di telinga Hinata. Masa, Kiba bilang Naruto memacariku di belakang hubungannya dengan Hinata? Benar-benar sulit kuterima, pemuda secerdas itu menggunakan kecerdasannya untuk hal-hal yang negatif._

_Cinta memang membutakan. Seseorang bisa melakukan apa pun demi cinta, meski pun itu hal yang memalukan atau tidak sah. Haram? Tentu saja._

_Tapi, cinta sendiri juga bisa membuat semuanya jadi terasa indah._

_Manis dikecap di awal, pahit dikecap di akhir._

_Itulah siklus sebuah cinta._

**~000~**

_**Rabu, 14 Februari 2013**_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku dan Sasuke mengobrol dengan perantara telepon._

_Suara pemuda itu tampak lebih serak dari sebelumnya, tapi ia tampak ceria ketika mendengar suaraku yang terdengar sangat pelan dari telepon. Ia menceritakan banyak hal mengenai sekolah barunya di Sunagakure, apalagi ketika mendengar kabar kalau ia mendapatkan sejumlah teman gadis yang tampak sangat ingin mendekatinya. Ah, penggemarnya langsung membludak dalam waktu singkat! _

_Ia bilang, keadaan di Sunagakure tampak berbeda dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelum ia masuk ke rumah sakit Konoha. Suna tampak lebih berdebu, pasir menggebung dimana-mana, dan matahari benar-benar bersemangat menyinari Suna. Membuat Sasuke tampak sangat kepanasan di desa pasir itu._

_Ahaha, aku pernah sih pergi ke Sunagakure bersama Kaasan ketika liburan musim panas. Hawanya memang sangat-sangat tak bisa diduga. Kadang panas, tapi juga bisa sedingin es. Huft._

_Satu hal yang paling kuingat ketika berteleponan bersama Sasuke ;_

"_Aku janji akan kembali ke Konoha dan membesukmu lagi. Tapi ingat, ketika aku kembali, aku tak ingin melihat wajah sendumu lagi. Mengerti?"_

_PASTI, SASUKE-KUN!_

**~000~**

_**Kamis, 15 Februari 2013**_

_Konbanwa! Malam di Konoha benar-benar terasa dingin!_

_Tak terasa, sudah hampir sebulan saja aku di rumah sakit. Dan lucu, ya. Sampai sekarang keadaanku sama sekali tak memberikan perubahan apa pun, rambutku malah makin rontok setelah berkali-kali melakukan kemoterapi. Memang sih, itu dampaknya kalau kita menderita penyakit leukemia. Tapi aku benar-benar kesal. Rambut merah mudaku harus hilang dalam waktu yang tak lama. Sebentar-sebentar rontok, sebentar-sebentar rontok. Lama-lama aku jadi botak! Cih._

_Hari ini, Sai menjengukku._

_Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tampak senang membesukku, bahkan ia sama sekali tak menyapaku atau pun berbicara padaku. Di sampingnya, ada Naruto yang berulang kali menyuruh Sai untuk mengajakku bicara, atau sesekali memberiku apa yang kubutuhkan. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, aku pun menolak mentah-mentah apa yang diberikan Sai. _

_Aku paling tidak suka dibantu oleh orang yang tidak ikhlas membantuku. Kalau pemuda itu mau cepat-cepat pulang dari sini, pulanglah! Aku tak menyuruhnya kemari kok. Salah sendiri malah pergi kesini. _

_Tapi ia tampak tenang, sesekali melirikku kalau-kalau aku melakukan suatu hal yang mencolok. _

_Bahkan, berulang kali ia memberitahuku untuk tidak keluar dari kamarku, meski pun aku kerap mencercanya dan memberitahukannya kalau itu bukan urusannya. Kalau hanya Naruto yang mengomeliku, itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Tapi kalau Sai? Siapa dia? Temanku saja bukan, tapi sudah mengomeliku begitu banyak hal. Pemuda sialan._

_Tapi sungguh … dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam … aku merindukan wajah pucat itu …_

_Meski pun ia sudah mencampakkanku, menduakanku, entah kenapa aku masih menginginkan kehadirannya. Memang sulit sih, melupakan seorang Sai yang sudah mendampingi Haruno Sakura untuk lima tahun lamanya. LIMA TAHUN, PIKIRKAN ITU! LALU KAU HARUS MELUPAKAN INGATAN SELAMA LIMA TAHUN LAMANYA? KAU PIKIR ITU MUDAH? MUDAH?_

_CIH._

_Aku memang paling tidak pandai dengan yang namanya melupakan seorang cowok._

_._

_._

_Ketika aku terbangun pun, Sai masih tetap duduk di sampingku dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah jendela. Padahal saat itu sudah malam, bahkan jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Kenapa lelaki itu masih siap sedia disana? Bahkan ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihatku terbangun, kemudian memberikanku segelas air putih untuk kuteguk agar tenggorokanku tidak kering._

_Tapi, hari itu aku memang tampak kejam._

_Mengusik apa pun yang diberikan olehnya, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan tawa kecil yang tak dipenuhi dendam macam apa pun._

_Hei, Sakura …_

_Orang macam apa kau ini?_

**~000~**

_**Jumat, 16 Februari 2013**_

_Hari ini, aku akan mencoba menentukan takdirku sendiri!_

_AKU AKAN MENCOBA BERGUNA BAGI ORANG LAIN. YEAH!_

_GANBATTE, SAKURAAAA!_

_Gah. Harusnya memang sikapku seperti itu dari dulu._

_Yosh!_

**~000~**

_**Sabtu, 17 Februari 2013**_

_Hari ini, Kaasan sudah sehat. Wanita itu membesukku seperti biasanya. Dan ia membawa sangat banyak buah-buahan dari supermarket buah di samping rumah kami. Uh, tampak sangat menggiurkan!_

_Pagi ini, Naruto dan Ino pun kembali menjengukku. Sebuah kejutan! Naruto membawakanku sebuah kotak musik dengan objek patung seorang penari yang akan berputar ketika kotak musik itu terbuka. Sangat indah, alunan musik piano yang mengalun dari kotak musik itu juga sangat menawan. Ino membawa sebuah gitar, dan memainkan beberapa lagu indah karya pemusik Bruno Mars yang sangat kusenangi. Kadang kala, kristal bening menganak di mataku ketika mendengar petikan gitar yang dimainkan Ino. Pemuda itu. Gah, sudahlah. Kemarin kau sudah berjanji, Sakura. Janji harus ditepati._

_Tapi, di batin ini, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja membuat hatiku bergetar. Tercubit, merasa sakit amat-sangat._

_Mereka semua. Mereka yang ada disini, juga diluar sana._

_Kaasan, Tousan, Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Rock Lee, Neji-san, Hinata-chan, teman-temanku yang lain, Sasuke-kun …_

_Mungkin aku akan sangat merindukan mereka, ya, nanti?_

_BAH, jangan! Aku tak boleh menangis. Hentikan tangis itu, Sakura! Kau terlalu cengeng!_

**~000~**

_**Senin, 19 Februari 2013**_

_Hari ini, entah kenapa hatiku terasa agak melankolis._

_Padahal hari ini tak ada hal buruk yang ter–kecuali besok._

_Yah. Besok itu, besok penentuannya._

_Aku sudah melupakan rasa sakit karena leukemiaku ini, aku sudah menjauhi rasa sakitnya jauh-jauh. Aku tak peduli lagi pada leukemiaku._

_Sekarang, aku cuma ingin mengharapkan sesuatu pada-Mu._

_Aku ingin, sampai besok, keadaanku tidak berubah. Aku tetap bisa bergerak, tetap sehat, tetap bahagia. Dan tentunya, tetap tersenyum sekali pun itu tak tulus._

_Aku ingin, sampai besok, masih bisa bertahan. Setidaknya untuk__**nya**__, untuk __**dia**__. _

_Aku memang paling bodoh dalam hal mengutarakan perasaan lewat kata-kata, tapi hanya satu kata yang dari kemarin-kemarin selalu melekat dalam bayanganku ; __**terima kasih**__._

_Apa sih terima kasihku itu? Ah, nggak seberapa._

_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Kami-sama, telah membuat hidupku lebih berwarna. Tidak kelam seperti masa-masa sebelumnya._

_Terima kasih untuk orang tuaku. Maaf kalau selama ini aku tak pernah membuat kalian bahagia, aku khilaf. Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa dengan mudah memberikan kalian kebahagiaan, tapi kumohon, tersenyumlah. Senyum kalian itu, entah kenapa, selalu melegakan hatiku. Ah, berlebihan sih, tapi memang itu faktanya._

_Terima kasih untuk teman-temanku. Ino-chan dengan sifat setia kawannya (hei, cepatlah mencari cowok! Kudengar, seorang permuda berambut merah dari fakultas kedokteran itu menyukaimu, lho!), Naruto-kun dengan kebawelannya (aku agak kecewa dengan retaknya hubunganmu dengan Hinata, tapi semoga saja kau bisa dapat pilihan yang lebih baik dari Hinata, ya!), Hinata-chan dengan kelembutannya (etto, Kaasan sering menyuruhmu membuatkan seloyang kue pisang untuknya, karena memang rasanya enak! Buatkan ya!), Rock Lee dengan keaktifannya (sungguh, aku sangat senang punya teman seperjuangan sepertimu! Kuharap cita-citamu menjadi seorang atlet terwujud, Lee!), Sasori-kun (aku memang tak terlalu dekat denganmu, tapi pastikan keinginanmu mendapatkan Ino terwujud! Kalian cocok lho!), dan sekian banyak lagi. Akan terlalu panjang kalau kusebutkan satu-satu._

_Terima kasih untuk Sai-kun, mantan kekasihku. Maaf kalau selama menjadi kekasihmu, aku banyak kekurangan. Aku tahu, sekarang Matsuri-lah yang paling tepat berada di sampingmu. Yosh! Kita akan belajar saling melupakan tentang masa lalu, ya? Tapi kita tetap berteman! ^^_

_Lalu, untuk guru-guruku di sekolah. Yah, kalian semua memang galak, menyebalkan, dan sering memukul tanpa alasan. Tapi kalian juga yang membuatku bisa masuk peringkat tertinggi di sekolah, sankyu*!_

_Lalu, untuk Sasuke-kun._

_Aku tak mau berbicara panjang padamu, cuma ingin mengucapkan kata terima kasih._

_Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari, tapi kau sudah memasuki hatiku. Unik, ya? Makanya itu, aku memilih pilihan ini. Agar kau tahu, aku juga ingin jadi orang berguna, tak mau senang diatas kemanjaan seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Aku mau tegar sepertimu, mau bahagia juga sepertimu. _

_Jadi, terima kasih._

_Kau orang kedua setelah Kaasan yang memberikan arti hidup cukup besar untukku._

_Terima kasih!_

**~000~**

_**Selasa, 20 Februari 2013**_

_Tepat satu bulan._

_Arigatou._

**~000~**

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Buku berwarna merah muda yang sukses ia baca selama dua jam itu segera ditutupnya, kemudian menaruhnya di saku jaket cokelatnya. Ia menatap suster muda yang sedang menunduk kaku di hadapannya, tubuhnya bergetar gugup. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Pemuda itu pun membalikkan badannya. "Kau boleh pergi, Shizune. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucapnya datar, kemudian berjalan menjauhi suster itu.

Shizune mengangguk pelan, dihapusnya _liquid _bening yang mulai jatuh dari mata hitamnya. Ia pun menutup pintu kamar pasien yang sudah kosong di belakangnya, kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju meja resepsionis. Untuk terakhir kalinya, gadis lajang itu berbalik dan menemui tubuh tegap seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan rambut kusutnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sementara itu, bungsu Uchiha itu tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit Konoha dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit kuat-kuat.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Kilatan menyesal tampak dari bola mata hijau itu. "_Gomenasai_."

Ketika ia akan membuka pintu mobilnya, lima jemari mungil menyelimuti lengannya, membuat lengan kanannya terasa agak tergelitik, kemudian segera menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis muda tampak sangat sedih, dengan kilatan kesedihan di mata cokelatnya. "Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, menatap mata sayu itu. "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu ketus, merasa terganggu dengan sosok berambut cepol dua itu.

"_A-ano… _maaf mengganggumu, tapi… ki-kita perlu membicarakan sesuatu."

**~000~**

"Jadi, apa yang harus kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tak ingin membuang waktuku disini," tegas Sasuke seraya menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang hampir habis, sedangkan matanya masih terarah pada sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangatnya. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke. Ia pun menaruh cangkir tehnya diatas piring kecil.

"_Gomen_. Pertama-tama, aku mau mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan operasi penggantian matamu itu. Dan kedua," Ia merogoh saku celana jins longgarnya, mengambil secarik kertas dari dalamnya. "Ini," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menatap kertas pemberian Tenten dengan wajah heran. Tenten berdehem sebentar, "Dari Sakura, sehari sebelum–"

"Aku mengerti," potong Sasuke cepat, seraya membuka kertas yang terlipat itu, dan membacanya kata per kata.

Hati keras pemuda itu sekejap saja melunak usai membacanya.

.

_Hai, Sasuke-kun!_

_Ketika surat ini sampai di tanganmu, kutebak, pasti saat itu kau sudah selesai operasi. Benar, kan? _

_Jadi, bagaimana hasil operasinya? Berjalan lancar? Kuharap begitu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan transplantasi mata dariku? Warnanya memang tidak sekelam warna mata aslimu itu, tapi kuharap, kau bisa tetap melihat ya, dengan sepasang mata jelek itu. Amin._

_Setelah ini, kuharap kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik._

_Waktu itu, kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang pebisnis yang sukses. Sekarang, kejarlah! Mumpung waktu masih berpihak padamu, semoga impian terbesarmu itu terwujud! ^^_

_Selanjutnya, aku mau minta maaf._

_Aku tahu, kita pernah berjanji untuk hidup dan mati bersama. Tapi, maaf kalau aku harus melanggar janji itu, aku terpaksa. Aku tak punya bayaran apa pun untuk permintaan maafku itu, kecuali sepasang mata hijauku itu. Pesanku, gunakan mata itu baik-baik! Jangan untuk melihat hal yang tidak-tidak! Karena, bagaimana pun juga, jiwaku masih tetap terhubung dengan mata itu. Awas saja kalau kau mempergunakannya untuk melihat hal yang jorok, huh!_

_Oh ya, aku ada kabar gembira, Sasuke! Seperti perkataanmu waktu dulu, sekarang aku jadi melupakan rasa sakit leukemiaku! Katamu, 'lupakan rasa sakit itu, kujamin kau sendiri akan terbiasa'. Dan sesuai perkataanmu, aku sudah sepenuhnya melupakan penyakit ini! Meskipun masih bersarang di tubuhku sih, hehehe._

_Gomen ne, aku benar-benar ingin menemuimu. Tapi, keadaan sama sekali tak memungkinkan. Ketika menemuimu lagi, keadaanmu sudah sangat sekarat. Satu-satunya keputusan yang terpikir olehku hanya ini, jadi kuharap, kau sendiri takkan menyesalinya. _

_Ah ya, titip salam untuk Tenten. Katakan, aku juga merindukannya. Sangat-sangat-sangat, merindukannya!_

_Yasudah, sekian saja._

_Aku tak meminta kau untuk membalasnya, sih (lagipula dengan apa kau bisa membalas surat ini? Ada-ada saja ya, aku ini?), tapi, hargailah tulisan terakhirku ini. Simpan baik-baik, karena cuma ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk tetap tersenyum! Aku benci melihat wajah redupmu itu. Membosankan, tahu._

_Gomenasai. Dan terutama, arigatou._

_Sayonara! Kau janji, harus bertemu denganku di alam sana nanti, oke?_

_-Sakura Haruno-_

_P.S.: Aku mencintaimu._

_._

Kristal bening itu merembes dari matanya, perlahan tapi pasti mulai turun melalui kedua pipi kurusnya. Tenten terkesiap. "Sasuke-kun? Kau menangis?"

"Tidak," balas Sasuke datar, seraya menghapus air matanya. Pemuda itu menghela napas sebentar, kemudian menoleh kearah Tenten. "Kapan Sakura memberikannya?"

"Pagi itu, sebelum operasi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian bangkit dan melekatkan jaket tebalnya dengan tubuhnya. Ia pun menaruh surat itu di dalam saku jaketnya. "_Arigatou_. Boleh aku permisi?" tanya Sasuke singkat, kemudian ber-_ojigi _sebentar. Tenten mengangguk, menyambut kepergian Sasuke dengan hati lega. Paling tidak, untuk yang kepertama kalinya gadis itu bisa melihat lengkungan manis di antara kedua pipi Uchiha muda itu, bukan raut wajah murung dan letih seperti biasanya.

Ketika gadis itu akan pergi menuju kasir, ia melihat beberapa keping yen terletak di dekat cangkir kopi bekas Sasuke.

Tenten tersenyum kecil, kemudian meraih kepingan uang itu.

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke-san."

**~000~**

"Aku tak sadar, ternyata orang sepertimu punya otak dongkol juga, ya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mata hijaunya menatap lurus kearah batu nisan dari makam bertanah merah yang sedang dikunjunginya. Tangan kanannya dengan sangat lembut menaburkan bunga-bunga krisan diatas makam itu, membuat wewangian-wewangian kecil untuk makam orang tercintanya itu.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku sendiri tak pernah menginginkan mata ini? Kenapa kau memberikannya?" desak Sasuke parau, suaranya hampir saja ditelan angin kalau-kalau ia tidak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk berbicara.

Sasuke tersenyum kalem, kemudian menaruh buku tulis tebal yang didapatnya dari Shizune itu diatas makam tersebut, tepat di depan batu nisannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke pelan, seraya mengusap-usap permukaan depan buku itu dengan lembut. "Tunggu aku disana. Paham?" ucapnya tegas, namun dengan tatapan yang tampak sangat lembut. Tatapan yang sangat mirip dengan pemilik asli sepasang mata emerald itu.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, kemudian bangkit dan mendoakan sebentar untuk seseorang dengan nama yang tertoreh diatas batu nisan itu.

"Sayonara. _Aishiteru yo_."

Lambat laun, bayangan Uchiha muda itu pun tertelan keheningan sore.

Meninggalkan berkas-berkas masa lalu yang membuatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah menahan penyesalan.

**~000~**

_**Uang? Mobil mewah? Orang-orang yang berkharisma?**_

_**Oh, ayolah…**_

_**Aku tak pernah membutuhkan tipe pendamping hidup seperti itu.**_

_**Lalu, seperti apa?**_

_**Ya seperti kau yang sudah mengintip cerita konyol ini.**_

**~000~**

**.**

**.**

~OWARI~

Maaf kalau fic ini membosankan, menyebalkan, aneh, tidak jelas, dan membuat kalian muntah-muntah(?) ketika membacanya.

Tapi tetap saja, terima kasih untuk yang mau baca!

Ada kesalahan? Monggo dikritik!

Salam sukses(?)!

.

_Anata Korochi_

_Sunday, 27__th__ Januari 2013_

_Arigatou!_

.


End file.
